


Happy Holidays from the First Order

by miaren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Dominant Kylo Ren, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Confusion, Topping from the Bottom, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaren/pseuds/miaren
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux make a bet that Hux can't unwind and have a good time to save his life. When Hux loses that bet, Kylo Ren comes to collect.





	1. Saturday Night On Starkiller Base

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the general staff don't have any idea who Kylo Ren is. Only a few of the people who do know have seen him without his mask. So, keep that in mind. Also, yes, they celebrate the holidays. A little suspension of disbelief is in order here folks.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14943ds) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=21xuo0)

Starkiller base was hopping with excitement as the First Order prepared for the annual holiday celebration. General Hux was usually opposed to this flippant time of laxity and would have preferred to sit out the joyous occasion on the Finalizer. However, Kylo Ren had teased him about being a stick in the mud and Hux couldn’t abide such an insult. 

“Hux, you wouldn’t know a good time if it fell out of space, landed on your face and started to wiggle,” Kylo sneered, his voice ridiculously amplified through that stupid mask.

“I’ll have you know, Ren, that I most certainly can cut loose and enjoy myself. I just don’t feel the need to fraternize with my underlings when I do,” Hux retorted.

“I don’t believe you, general,” Kylo insisted, moving into Hux’s personal space. “In fact, I’d like to make a wager with you.”

“What kind of wager,” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice as intimidating as possible.

“I bet that you won’t even show for the party tonight. I’m talking about the one in the basement lounge for all the staff and employees. I dare you to make an appearance in civilian dress, casual, no slicked back hair or repressed sexual urges. I want you there all in, balls out ready to have the time of your life.”

“And am I to assume that you will be there, Ren? Most of those people will have no idea who you even are. That is, if you accept a bet in return?” Hux asked hopefully.

“I’m all ears, general,” Kylo answered.

“Of course, you are,” Hux teased, knowing how sensitive Kylo was about his overly large ears. “I dare you to show up out of this monkish costume you wear, no helmet or disguise. Oh, and you can’t dress as Matt the Radar Technician either.”

Hux could imagine that behind his mask, Kylo was seething. The remark about his ears was probably the start of it but calling him out on the stunt about Matt was enough to send the tantrum throwing man-child into an emotional outburst. Yet Kylo remained composed.

“I accept your offer, general. I expect you to follow through as well.”

Hux cleared his throat and asked the question that he had been dreading. “And what happens if I don’t? I mean to say, Ren, what exactly am I going to win if I come to this party? Or rather, what will I lose if I don’t?”

“Ah, there it is! When you make a bet, someone wins, and someone loses. Your so right, general. If you don’t have the time of your life at this little celebration, then I will…” Kylo seemed to be trying to think of a good incentive to make Hux agree.

“How about this,” Hux suggested. “If I don’t have a good time, then you have to agree to be my slave for one night.”

“Well, I might agree to that if I get the same reward if I win. That is to say that you would be my slave for the night if you do have a good time.”

“Your taking an awful risk, Ren. You know I could just fake it and pretend I was having a ball,” Hux warned.

“Yes, you could,” Kylo purred, moving even closer and pressing Hux flush to the wall. “But I would know, wouldn’t I, general?”

Ren suddenly moved away, leaving Hux gasping breathlessly. “Fucking mind reader!” Hux spat, standing up on shaking legs and attempting to right himself. 

The basement lounge in Starkiller had originally been set up as a place for the common crew and stormtroopers to unwind. It was large, open, and had high ceilings that lent well to the acoustics of the place. It was decorated in reds and greens and someone had hung mistletoe around in various places to encourage debauchery among the understaff. A huge pine tree sat in one corner with glaring lights that pulsed in time to the music. Wrapped presents spilled out from under it. It had been Phasma’s idea to make sure that everyone on the base received a gift this season, even the troopers. She’d said it was good for morale. Hux couldn’t give a damn about presents. In his opinion, these stupid parties were enough of a morale boost. 

He felt utterly ridiculous. Although he’s spent over an hour getting ready for this event, he hated appearing in front of his staff in civilian clothing. He’d had to take a shuttle to one of the nearby planets to do some shopping as he didn’t own anything other than his uniforms. He’d chosen a pair of grey dress pants, a white button-up shirt with a black tie and a pair of shiny, black dress shoes. As per Ren’s request, he’d left his hair natural and not bothered to shave. The five o’clock shadow was a rather nice touch, he thought. Hux stood by the punch bowl, nodding at everyone who passed and trying to ignore the shocked expressions on their faces. 

“José Jalapeño on a Stick! Hux, is that you?”

Hux turned quickly to see Phasma standing a few feet from him and staring at him with a wide-eyed expression. The tall beauty was dressed in a long, slinky, black gown and 4-inch heels, her blonde hair styled up in a short coif. She even had a full face of tastefully done makeup. If Hux was hetero, he’d be all over that Amazon woman. 

“Yes, it’s me,” he grudgingly answered. “You look ravishing tonight Phasma.” Hux took a sip of whatever poison he’d managed to snag from the tray of a passing drink droid and leaned back against the punch table.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” she replied. “You look rather handsome yourself, general. Expecting some company?” she teased, winking at him.

“If you must know, I made a bet with that cunt Ren. I wasn’t even going to come tonight, but he tricked me into it and now I’m here because I’ll be damned if I let him win.”

“Kylo Ren? Are you fucking insane, you wanker? Why the hell would you make a bet with a force user?”

"I’m an idiot,” Hux answered miserably.

“What was the bet?” Phasma asked, pouncing on Hux with excitement.

“He bet that I would have a good time if I came here tonight. I bet that I wouldn’t. If I lose, I must be his slave. If he loses, he has to be my slave.”

“That sounds stupid. Can’t you just fake it?” she asked, twirling her finger in the top of her bright red drink.

“I said the same thing, but when you're dealing with a fucking mind reader…” Hux started.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot all right. Oh, speaking of mind readers, look who just made an appearance,” Phasma gestured to the other side of the room near the door.

Hux looked across the dance floor of gyrating bodies. Ren had just walked in. Most people didn’t notice him as they had no idea who Snoke’s apprentice was, and the handful of those who did were mostly officers. There weren’t many officers here tonight. Only a handful of stormtroopers or ground staff had ever seen Kylo Ren without his helmet and costume on. He was wearing a bright red button-up shirt and black jeans with a blue tie and sneakers. He had a pair of dark sunglasses perched on his big nose. Hux thought to remind him that it had been a deal that they not come in disguise but were sunglasses technically a disguise? 

Kylo glanced around the room once and homed in on Hux. He grinned and sauntered toward them. Phasma decided she didn’t want to be a witness to their game.

“I’m gonna make myself scarce,” she stated, ducking off to one side and grabbing Lieutenant Mitaka by the arm. “Come on, cutie, show me how you cut a rug!” She dragged a mortified Mitaka into the middle of the dance floor and began to throw him around in what resembled an attempt at twerking. 

Kylo leaned against the table next to Hux and grabbed himself a drink. “Maker help that poor man,” he laughed, nodding toward Mitaka. “He’s fucked, and he doesn’t even know it!”

“Are you, Ren?” Hux asked. “Fucked and don’t even know it? I’m here.” 

“So, you are, general. But the deal is that you must have a good time. We have till midnight to make sure that happens.” Ren shook the ice around in his drink and then downed it in one gulp. “I intend to see this thing through.”

“So, do I,” Hux replied. 

“Well, then, do you dance as well as you command,” Ren replied, looking down at Hux over the top of his shades.

“Of course, I do!” Hux spat, feeling mildly flustered. He’d not danced since the Academy days and Ren probably already knew that, having seen it in his head, but he wasn’t surrendering that easily. 

“Let’s go, then!” Ren encouraged, grabbing Hux by the arm and tugging him toward the dance floor.

The music was loud, reverberating inside his head, and Hux was feeling a little woozy from all the booze he’d imbibed before Ren arrived. He’d only been trying to keep up his courage, but he may have overdone it. He felt trapped by all the bodies around him, but he followed Ren to the middle of the mayhem. Hux looked around for Phasma, but he couldn’t make out any individual features of the people around him. He was getting dizzy and felt too hot. 

“You ok, Hux?” Ren asked. “Wanna call it quits?” 

“Fuck you, Ren!” Hux shouted and yanked his arm away. “I bet you can’t even dance, you repressed Jedi monk!”

“I’m not a Jedi!” Ren shouted back.

“Well show me what you got, then!” Hux challenged. 

“I can’t dance to this shit!” Ren declared, turning toward the d-jay in one corner. Hux watched Ren’s eyes narrow as he concentrated on sending his force influence toward the twilek running the booth. The music suddenly changed to a more sensual beat, just fast enough to easily dance to. “That’s much better,” Ren sighed, turning to Hux. He put both hands on the general’s narrow waist and began to move.

“Ren, what are you...” Hux started to protest, but that woozy feeling threatened to topple him off his feet and he was secretly glad for the support of Kylo’s hand on his hips. He felt himself start to sway to the beat of the song. He was sure he had never heard it before, but he wasn’t one to listen to popular music. He had to admit that Ren was indeed a good dancer. Despite his jealous envy of the man, Hux couldn’t deny that Kylo was remarkably handsome in a non-conventional way. The dark power that rolled off him made him even more mysterious and desirable than any other man Hux had ever known.

Ren leaned down, his mouth close to Hux’s ear. “Your men are watching you, general. They see you debauching yourself. Some of them don’t know me and they wonder who I am; brave enough to pull the mighty Starkiller onto the dance floor.”

“They’ll know who you are tomorrow, Ren, when I parade your naked ass onto the bridge on your hands and knees with a leash around your neck,” Hux replied, feeling suddenly emboldened by their game.

“Is that a threat, general?” Ren asked, tracing the tip of his tongue along the shell of Hux’s ear.

“No, Kylo, it’s not a threat. You may consider it a promise,” Hux growled, his groin heating up from Ren’s teasing. 

“And what would you say if I told you I’d do the same thing to you?” Ren countered, moving his plush lips down along the column of Hux’s neck.

“I’d say… um…” Hux stammered off, unable to form a coherent thought as Ren sucked a bruise into his collarbone. 

Kylo leaned back and looked into Hux’s eyes. “General, I do believe you're sloshed! You realize you’ve put yourself at a tremendous disadvantage?”

“What… what do you mean?” Hux asked, shaking his head to clear it.

“You will definitely have a good time if your drunk. There’s no way to stop it now.”

“Ren, do you think your tawdry attempts at seduction will turn my head? Even if I am plastered as you say, it will take more than this to make me enjoy myself,” Hux countered. 

“Oh, I know, general,” Ren breathed into Hux’s sensitive ear again. “I’ve seen your dark fantasy’s. I’ve seen the role I play in every one of them. Did you think you could hide it from me?”

“Your cheating, Ren!” Hux gasped, trying to pull away. “I can’t possibly win if you read my mind. I knew you couldn’t do this without using that voodoo of yours.”

“The fuck is voodoo?” Ren asked, grinning in amusement as Hux failed at disengaging himself from Ren’s stronger arms. 

“It’s a mystical religion that deals in magic and dark spells,” Hux answered, still struggling.

“Why don’t you calm down, Hux?” Ren encouraged, rocking his muscular body against the general’s leaner one. “It wouldn’t kill you to let off some steam.”

The music slowed even more, and Hux felt Ren pulling him closer. His arms reached up of their own accord and wrapped around Ren’s neck. He felt Ren’s hands tighten around his waist again and their bodies were pressed impossibly close. Hux found it hard to draw a good breath as every time he did, Ren’s pleasant scent enveloped him. 

“In what world did you even think I would crawl naked and collared on my hands and knees in front of you, general?” Ren asked. 

“In this one, you stupid bastard!” Hux cried against Ren’s neck, his voice somewhat muffled.

“Your wrong, general. I already know you're having a good time. Your dick’s hard as a rock. I can feel it.” Ren ground their hips together to emphasize his point. Hux couldn’t hide the pleasurable gasp that escaped his lips and Ren heard it. 

Hux turned his head to one side to take a breath and noticed Phasma and Mitaka staring at him. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, dancing slowing only a few feet away. Hux turned back to, hiding his face in Ren’s long hair and not minding when his lips brushed the exposed column of Ren’s slightly sweaty neck. 

“General, are you trying to undo me on this dance floor?” Ren asked, his voice tight. “I’m as turned on as you are.”

I doubt that, Hux thought, and immediately regretted it when he heard Ren’s unmistakable deep, rolling chuckle. “Your thoughts are so loud, Hux,” he laughed. 

Hux wanted another drink. He wanted away from this damn dance floor. He needed to sit down and clear his head. Ren was going to win if this nonsense kept up. “Fuck it,” Hux mumbled, twisting around in Ren’s arms and putting his back to Ren’s chest. “Droid! I need a drink!” He shouted a bit louder than he’d intended. 

The drink droid hustled over with a tray and Hux grabbed the first glass he could reach, not caring what it was. He threw it back and swallowed quickly before he lost his nerve. He was going to need to be more than just plastered before midnight. This bet was as good as lost and he really had no desire to remember whatever Ren had planned for him. 

“Fine,” he slurred. “You fucking win, big boy. I am having a good time,” Hux tried to put his glass back on the tray before realizing that the tray was long gone. It dropped to the floor and miraculously didn’t shatter. “Let’s just get out of here before I embarrass myself any further.”

Hux was shocked that Ren didn’t gloat. Instead, he took Hux by the arm and lead him through the crowd, helping him remain upright. Hux couldn’t remember much of the trip back up to the surface in the elevator. He only knew that he was able to stand because Ren was holding him. At some point, he became cognizant that they were in Ren’s epsilon shuttle. After that, he passed out. 

 

Hux woke with a terrible headache. He sat up and tried to discern his surroundings. He was back on the Finalizer and in his own bed. The chrono on the bedside table read 2 a.m. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom to piss, then got himself a glass of water and two painkillers and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He popped the pills and drank the glass of water. He remembered being in Ren’s shuttle, he remembered arriving on the Finalizer, and he could almost recall Ren helping him to bed. After that, everything was a jumble, but he knew one thing for certain. Ren had not done anything to him. Hux got up and went back to bed. He pulled up the blanket and turned over on his side. He’d made a complete idiot of himself. Maybe that was all that Ren had wanted in the first place; to make him look the fool in front of his crew.  
The bridge was bustling with excitement when Hux arrived a little later than he usually did. He didn’t bother trying to meet the eyes of any of the officers on duty, he could already feel their subtle stares; hear the whispered comments. They all wondered who he’d been with the night before. Word was out that Hux had spent the evening in the company of a tall, built brunette but apparently none of them recognized that it was Kylo Ren. Maybe Ren had been using the force on all of them. Maybe not. Phasma and Mitaka had obviously not been under any delusions. Thankfully Mitaka was not on duty that morning. 

By the end of his shift, Hux was miserable. He’d endured the undercurrent of tension on the bridge as long as he could before he finally turned on the officers and asked them loudly if there was a problem, he should be made aware of. The whispering and innuendo immediately ceased. He stomped down the corridors to his rooms and punched his access code into the door. He practically ran inside when the door whooshed open, only to run directly into a wall of solid black. Hux stumbled backward and landed on his ass on the black marble floor. 

“Now general, that wasn’t very graceful of you,” Ren’s voice through the modulator of his helmet mocked. 

“Ren! What the devil are you doing here in my quarters?” Hux cried, jumping quickly to his feet and straightening his uniform.

“I wanted to check on you,” Ren replied, reaching up and disengaging his helmet. He took it off and dropped it on the nearest table, then removed his gloves one at a time and put them beside it. “You were pretty out of it when I helped you to bed last night.”

“Well, you can see that I’m fine now,” Hux replied, trying to brush past Ren into the room, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“We had a bet, general.”

There it was. Hux had been afraid it would come to this. Ren had refused to take advantage of him when he was drunk and wouldn’t remember it. The bastard intended him to be completely sober when he came to cash in. Hux cleared his throat and turned back to Ren.

“Very well. I agreed to the bet and I lost. I am a man of my word. What do you want me to do for you Ren?” Hux asked, trying to put on a show of bravado. 

Ren moved closer, reaching up and tracing Hux’s mouth with his thumb. “General,” he purred in that deep, sensual voice. “I think you know exactly what I want.”


	2. A Not So Merry Christmas at the Officers Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes Kylo to the private officers Christmas Ball but things don't go according to plan.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=dws38g) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=crvo6)

“Isn’t the officer's private formal party tonight?” Kylo asked, teasing Hux’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Yes, what of it?” Hux asked exasperatedly. “Are you going to ask me to debauch myself at that party as well?”

“I believe you were well on your way to debauched long before I even made an appearance last night, so you can hardly blame me for your shameless behavior. No, I want you to ask me to be your date tonight.”

“My date!” Hux practically screamed. “Ren, you must realize that’s…well, impossible!” Hux could feel his face getting redder by the minute. 

“I won’t dress like this,” Kylo assured him. “I can clean up nice when I want to.”

“Everyone is whispering about it anyway,” Kylo purred against Hux’s ear. “I can hear it all over this ship. People want to know who I am; that guy Hux was dancing with at the staff party. Now’s your chance to show them.”

“I am not taking you to the officer's party! They will know who you are as soon as you walk in the damn door. Some of them have seen you without your mask on,” Hux protested.

“No worries. I always wiped their minds after I walked by. They won’t remember what I look like.”

Hux wasn’t sure if that was true, or more of Ren’s voodoo. He was required to attend this stupid formal party. He always stayed just long enough to be polite before feigning a headache and slipping out. Phasma and Mitaka would be at this event as well. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 

“What if I refuse?” Hux asked.

“Then I will show up anyway and make a big scene. I can see it now. I come bursting through the door all decked out as Kylo Ren, mask and all and throw myself at your feet. Oh, sweet general Hux! Why do you forsake me? I’ve given everything I have to you; my love, my virginity, my vow of obedience and you throw me away like garbage!”

Ren’s dramatic display sent Hux into a near tantrum himself. He was positively steaming, his mouth in a tight line, his face screwed up in rage. “You wouldn’t dare?” he challenged.

“Oh general, of course I would, and you know it,” Ren smiled sweetly. 

“Bastard,” Hux grumbled, straightening his uniform and stepping a safe distance away from his childish companion. “So, all I have to do is take you to this event tonight, then we’re even?”

“No, Hux. The deal was for one night, remember? After the party, we go back to my room and…. well, I guess we’ll see what happens then. I might be too tired to do anything. If that’s the case, then I guess you can sneak out as soon as I fall asleep.”

“You and I both know that won’t happen,” Hux countered. 

“No, not likely, but maybe I won’t be too inclined to be vicious if you be nice to me at the party.”

“Define nice,” Hux asked, a bit hesitantly.

“You know, show me around, introduce me to people, dance with me, don’t talk shit at me. Act like you really are happy to be with me the entire time; not one little bit of backtalk, not one eye roll. I want it to look like we are a happy couple” Ren replied. 

“Introduce you to people? Are you crazy?” Hux gasped.

“You can tell them my name is Adam and that I’m a civilian engineer or something. There are plenty of them on Starkiller right now, so no one would bat an eyelash.”

“Adam? Where the hell did you come up with that?” Hux asked.

“Don’t I look like an Adam?” Ren countered.

“Not really, you look like a Kylo Ren to me. Anyway, do you even have a tux?”

“No, but I’m sure I can get one What time is the party?”

“If you’re planning on getting a tux, you better get on it now. The party starts in about two hours. We can be fashionably late, but I don’t want to show up an hour after they start. That would be poor etiquette.” Hux answered. 

“Right, ok, I guess you will come to my quarters to collect me when it’s time?” Ren asked.

“Yes, I’ll come to get you and you better be ready!” Hux warned.

“I’ll be ready!” Ren called back over his shoulder as he exited Hux’s rooms. 

Hux thought that Ren seemed excited about the stupid party. Maybe the idiot was attention starved. Hux sighed, crossed the room and poured himself a glass of bourbon from the decanter on his desk. He lit a cigarette and took it and the glass into the fresher with him. His tux hung in the closet. He’d picked it up yesterday when he got the civilian clothes. He would have to return it later as it was just rented. No sense buying something that you’d only wear once a year anyway. 

One hour and 45 minutes later, Hux stood outside Ren’s door. The headache was much better after the bourbon and a few cigarettes. He had decided to leave his hair natural since Ren seemed to like it that way. He had shaved and was impeccably dressed. He lifted his hand to knock, but before he could the door slid open to reveal his date for the evening. 

“Ren, you look…” Hux couldn’t find the right words. Kylo stood in front of him in a tux and black dress shoes. His hair was loose and natural, combed out nicely and styled with product. He was clean-shaven and smelled delicious. 

Kylo blushed and looked down at the floor. “Is it ok? Did I do ok?”

“You did excellent,” Hux praised. He felt a sense of arrogant pride washing over him as he reached out and linked arms with Ren. “How does it make you feel to know that everyone in that room is going to want to fuck you, Kylo?” 

The blush on Ren’s cheeks deepened and he gave a kind of nervous laugh. “I’m sure you're exaggerating, general, but thanks.”

“You should dress up more, Ren. It becomes you.”

They walked down to the epsilon shuttle and boarded it. Starkiller’s coordinates were already set and ready and Hux buckled himself in beside Ren. It would take only a few minutes before they landed. So long as Ren behaved, this might not be a total disaster. 

The officer's party was in a ballroom on one of the lower decks off the main control bunker. The space was much larger than the staff lounge in the basement, and much more elegant with chandeliers and stained glass. Hux stepped inside and was assaulted by the wide array of lifeforms that met his gaze. This party was attended by old Empire sympathizers as well as people who owed the Order money, or people the Order owed money to. It was not just for the officers. It was the meet and greet of the year and Hux detested the ass kissing and business that went on at events like this. A young man at the door greeted them. 

“General Hux, you didn’t notify us that you would be bringing a guest this year,” he smiled nervously at them.

“IS that a problem,” Hux asked, his tone reminiscent of his usual cadence when he was commanding on the bridge. The young man wilted and shrank back. 

“Oh no, general! I just need to make him a name card for the table setting. I will ensure that there is a place set for him right next to you. Um, what is his name?”

“Its Adam,” Ren answered. 

“Um, Adam what?” the young man asked. 

“Adam Driver,” Ren answered.

“Ok, I’ll get that attended to. Why don’t you both help yourself to drinks and socialize for a few minutes? The droids will help everyone get seated in a moment.”

“Where did you come up with that name again?” Hux asked.

“I don’t know, it just came to me, I guess. So, what do we do exactly?”

“We mingle. That means you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut while I do the talking. Just smile, nod in all the right places and try your best to look like candy on my arm. Think you can handle that, Adam?”

“I thought I told you not to talk shit to me, general,” Ren warned, his voice sinking into that deep octave that made Hux go weak in the knees.

“You asked a question, Ren. Am I supposed to act like we’re all lovey dove or something? No one here will buy that. They know me.”

“Yeah, I suppose your right. I just wanted…” Before Ren could complete his thought, they were approached.

“General Hux! So, I see you found someone to bring to this little shindig. Who is this fine-looking young man on your arm?”

“General Peavy, this is Adam. He’s a civilian engineer working on the base for us.”

Ren nodded to Peavy. He was certain that this man had never seen him without his mask on, so no worries there, but he felt nervous about the way Peavy was looking him over from head to toe.

“That’s strange, I thought I’d met all the civilian staff. But I don’t’ seem to remember meeting you before. I’m sure I’d remember.” The sneering grin on his face made his intentions obvious. He liked what he saw. Ren could read his loud thoughts. He planned to wait until Hux left Ren’s side, then try to lure him away into one of the back hallways and attempt to either seduce him willingly or overpower him. Ren started to clench his fist and put it directly through the general’s smug face, but Hux was one step ahead of him.

“I believe you are making my companion nervous, Peavy. I suggest you apologize to him before I get angry and forget all the reasons why I still keep you around even though your very presence revolts me.” 

“Well, forgive me then, Adam. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. However, if you decide that you want a real man later. I’ll be around.” Peavy saluted Hux and turned to walk away. Ren couldn’t resist causing him to trip and spill his drink all over his expensive tux.

“Behave yourself,” Hux chided, but he was smiling just as smugly as Peavy had been a moment earlier. 

“That piece of Bantha shit! I ought to… the nerve! As if I would ever go anywhere with him! Do you know what he was thinking about? He wanted to get me alone and try to…”

“Calm down, Ren,” Hux soothed. “It’s not as if he would have been able to do anything to you that you weren’t willing to let him. You’re much stronger than him even without the force helping you.”

“It just pissed me off. The fucking gall of some people to be that arrogant! I would never go anywhere with that kriffing bastard. He’s not like you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hux asked, but a loud whistle distracted them both to the front of the room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual First Order officers’ ball. I’d like to extend a special invitation to all of you to join us in the adjoining room for a sumptuous meal that was prepared especially for us by the Twilight Catering Service. As all of you know, they specialize in exquisite cuisine. If you would all follow me, this way!” The well-dressed speaker gestured for the crowd to head through the doors off to the left and Hux and Kylo headed in that direction, still arm in arm. 

“Who would have thought it? General Hux a sword swallower!” 

Kylo turned quickly, surveying the crowd behind them. He’d picked up on the comment but couldn’t discern who’d said it in the throng of people. 

“What is it?” Hux asked, turning to tug on Kylo’s arm. 

“It’s nothing,” Kylo answered, turning back to Hux. 

They were soon seated side by side at a long table and droids were filling their tall flutes with champagne. Kylo didn’t care for the sweet stuff, but Hux seemed to enjoy it, emptying his glass before the first course of salad was served. There was an auction going on while they ate. Mostly old Empirical memorabilia and heirlooms donated by important First Order families. Kylo didn’t pay much attention to it, but Hux seemed to be getting more and more anxious as the night went on. 

“What’s eating you?” Kylo asked, leaning into Hux and speaking as close to his companions’ ear as possible.

“Nothing and that’s the problem if you take my meaning,” Hux answered, tugging at the high collar of his shirt. “I hate these stupid things. I swear I’d rather be splayed open beneath you than sitting here listening to this drabble.”

“Wow, that’s a bold statement. You really must be bored to say something like that,” Kylo leaned back and took a sip of bubbly. Are they going to have a dance after this?”

“Oh, of kriffing course they are,” Hux sneered, draining his third glass of champagne and gesturing for the droid to bring another. “They always do. We didn’t get all dressed up to eat and listen to a stupid auction. As soon as they finish with the dessert course, they will start the music back in the ballroom.”

Hux ate in silence as the rest of the meal’s courses were served. Kylo noted that he was only picking at his food, though it was quite delicious. Kylo managed to finish everything that was placed in front of him with no problem. Hux had drained his 5th glass by the time the music started, and the couples began to file out into the ballroom.

“Come on, Adam. Let’s go show these trumped up debutants how to have a good time.” Hux got up, somewhat unsteadily and reached for Kylo’s hand. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? You drank a lot of that shit,” Kylo gestured to the empty champagne flute on the table.

“What’s the matter, Adam, you afraid I’ll look foolish?” Hux asked, his green eyes trained on Kylo’s brown ones. “You look ravishing tonight, baby. I wanna show you off. You wanted this, remember? I recall you being so excited to be my date tonight. Now let’s go display you to the masses. Maybe I should have offered your fine ass up for the auction. I imagine the betting would have been furious to get a piece of my hot civilian engineer.”

“You weren’t supposed to talk shit to me, remember?” Kylo stood up and grabbed Hux’s elbow, holding it tight enough to hurt. “I just wanted to have a nice time; do something classy for a change and you had to go and get drunk and mess it all up. Let’s just leave. It’s not like you’re really enjoying yourself anyway and I can’t have a good time when you're acting like a dick.”

“Stop!” Hux yelled and the people still left in the dining room all turned to look at him. He yanked his arm free and got up in Kylo’s face. “I want to dance and I’m going to dance and you're going to dance with me, is that fucking clear, Adam?” 

Kylo glanced around the room at their enrapt audience then turned to Hux. “My name’s not Adam. It’s Kylo Ren. And you can dance with your fucking self, General Hux!” He’d said this loudly enough that everyone in the room could easily hear him. Hux stood there dumbfounded and unsure how to proceed. He could see the astounded looks on the officer’s faces and hear the scattered whispers. 

That was Kylo Ren?   
He’s so young!  
Good heavens, I thought he’d be ugly!   
He’s with general Hux?   
This has to be some kind of joke!  
They hate each other, don’t they?

Hux stumbled out of the dining room and through the main ballroom. The lights had dropped to 15% and he had to work not to run into anybody as he weaved through the sea of bodies. 

“Hux! Where are you going?” 

“Not now, Phasma!” he yelled back, not bothering to turn and glance in her direction. He needed to find the door, get back to Ren, make this right. 

When he got up to the landing pad, he noticed that Kylo’s shuttle was gone. The kriffing cunt had left him behind. He called up to the Finalizer and had a shuttle sent down to fetch him and sat stewing on the platform while he waited. Kylo had really done it this time. He’d made Hux look like a fool in front of everyone. What the hell had he expected Hux was going to do; wine and dine him, romance and dance him? Why the fuck would someone like Kylo have wanted anything like that?” 

“Because he’s lonely, you son of a bitch,” Hux mumbled to himself. “He grew up in high class and he misses it. So did you, but you took it for granted. He didn’t.”

Hux punched the wall next to him. “Damn it! Why the fuck do you care?” he yelled at himself. “He’s a spoiled brat of a cunt and…and… oh, fuck it!”

Hux changed into his pajamas and tried to settle down for the night. He’d taken a dose of medication that was meant to stifle the effects of alcohol as soon as he got back on the Finalizer. He was stone cold sober now and felt empty and hollow inside. The earlier bravado from the alcohol had worn completely off and all he wanted to do was throw himself at Ren’s feet and beg for forgiveness. Instead, he decided to take the cowardly route and sent a quick message to Ren’s comm.

REN,   
I’M SORRY ABOUT TONIGHT. I HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK AND I ACTED LIKE AN ASS. I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WERE SO INVESTED IN IT. I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT I ABSOLUTELY HATE THESE THINGS.  
HUX  
P.S. I REALLY AM SORRY

Hux didn’t expect much in the way of an answer, so when he heard the ping that signaled an incoming message, he supposed it was probably from Phasma demanding to know where he’d gone off to in such a hurry. It wasn’t from Phasma. It was from Ren.

HUX,  
ALL I WANTED TO DO TONIGHT WAS HAVE A NICE TIME. I WANTED YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE I WAS A HUMAN BEING AND SOMEONE YOU LIKED SPENDING TIME WITH. YOU ONLY HAD TO PRETEND FOR ONE NIGHT AND YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR SHIT TOGETHER LONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT. I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO GO AROUND WITH A STICK UP YOUR ASS ALL THE TIME. YOU SAY YOUR SORRY, WELL I DON’T BELIEVE YOU.   
REN  
P.S. I STILL WON THE BET!  
P.P.S GO TO HELL YOU KRIFFING BASTARD!

Ren had put it clearly. Hux knew he deserved it. Yet there was something in that response that cried out for another comm. Hux had more that he wanted to say, but he couldn’t say it properly in a comm. He got up and slipped his feet into his house slippers and wrapped up in his black robe. He took a deep breath, then stepped out into the deserted halls of the Finalizer and made his way toward Ren’s private rooms.


	3. Something's going on in Conference Room F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Dolphed save the day as Hux tries to make up for his deplorable behavior at the New Year's Party.

a href="http://tinypic.com?ref=260g55y" target="_blank">  
Hux stood with his hand raised to the entry pad on Ren’s door. He knew that Ren was angry, and that barging in and making demands to an angry force user was nothing short of suicide. He dropped his hand and crept away, back through the cold, deserted halls to his own room. His comm was blinking. He’d left it on the table. Phasma, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

“Can you go somewhere private? I want to talk face to face,” Hux urged, then waited for the face call to come through on his datapad. In a moment, he heard the beep and picked it up to answer. Phasma’s face came into view in what looked like a hallway outside the ballroom on Starkiller. 

“Why did you leave like that, Hux? What’s going on? This whole place is in an uproar! Everyone is saying that guy you were with was Kylo! Was it your intention to cause such a scene?”

“Of course, it wasn’t,” Hux tried to assure her. “Phasma, I really screwed up royally.”

“Why don’t you tell me everything and maybe we can come up with a way to fix this,” she encouraged.

Hux ran his hand through his hair, took a drag off his cigarette, and spilled his guts. He told her everything and how he knew he’d probably ruined his chances with Ren. 

“So, am I to understand you correctly, general? You want something with Kylo?” she asked.

“Yeah, yes, damnit, I guess,” Hux admitted. “He can be so frustrating sometimes! I mean he’s …well, you know how he is.”

“Yes, he’s a large, powerful child, but if that’s your thing…”

“Damn it, Phas! I want to make this right. Can you help me or not?” Hux demanded.

“Cool your flaming red hair, general. I think I know how to fix this. What time is it anyway?”

Hux glanced at the chrono on his desk, “10:30 pm, why?” he asked.

“I’m on my way back to the Finalizer with Dolph. I have an idea. Can you meet me in the empty conference room on F level in about 15 minutes?”

“Yeah, but why are we meeting in the conference room, Phasma?”

“You’ll see,” she answered, and the face comm went blank.

 

Hux stood outside Ren’s door for the third time that night. It was nearly midnight on the cusp of the new year. It was quiet inside, but Hux had a feeling that Ren wasn’t asleep. He lifted his hand and keyed in Ren’s private entry code. He was the only other person who had it on the ship. Snoke had made Ren give it to Hux in the event of an emergency. The door swung open and Hux walked in. He could see his reflection in the black durasteel wall. Hux had dressed in the same clothes he’d worn to the staff Christmas party. He walked down the short hall and into the main living room. Ren was sitting on the sofa. He was still wearing his dress pants and shoes, but he’d shed the bow tie and suit jacket. The sleeves of his white shirt were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons were open, displaying his chest. Hux swallowed hard at the sight of so much exposed flesh, then cleared his throat. 

“Kylo, I must ask you to accompany me down to the conference room on F level.” Hux hoped his delivery sounded confident, as he certainly wasn’t feeling that way. 

“Why?” Kylo asked, without looking up. 

“I’m afraid it’s a matter of extreme importance and urgency,” Hux replied, holding his breath as he waited for his stoic companion’s response. 

Ren sighed, and got up. “Give me a minute to change.”

“I’m sorry, Ren, but there is no time for that. What you have on now will suffice. Please, we must be going,” Hux urged. 

“Fine, general. Lead the way,” Kylo responded.

Hux walked ahead of Kylo toward the elevator. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure his force sensitive companion could hear it, but Hux knew Kylo wasn’t reading his thoughts. There was no strange buzzing feeling in his head. Kylo remained silent, pensive, angry or sad, Hux couldn’t quite get a read on him. He hoped that his efforts to change Ren’s mood wouldn’t backfire. When they reached F level, Hux walked out of the elevator, then turned toward the conference room. 

“What’s going on, general?” Kylo asked.

“Please, come with me, Ren. You’ll see soon enough,” Hux answered. 

The door to the conference room was closed. Hux counted to three to steady his breathing, his nerves and his hands, then reached out and opened it. It was dark inside, but he walked in and turned, gesturing for Ren to follow him. As soon as Kylo was inside, Hux closed and locked the door. 

“Lights to 10%!” Hux called. The lights came up. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. A disco ball hung in the center of the room and it was spinning slowly around, sending sparkles of light over the floor and walls. “Music!” Hux demanded and the same song Kylo had made the DJ play at the Christmas party came on over the room’s hidden speakers. Hux turned to Kylo who looked both stunned and confused. 

“Hux, what…” Kylo began.

“May I have this dance?” Hux asked, extending his hand to his flabbergasted companion.

“I... um…” Kylo stammered.

“Just dance with me, sweetheart. Let me make things up to you. I was an ass. Let me show you that I can be better,” Hux urged, reaching out and taking Kylo by the arm. 

Hux lead him to the center of the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. Ren’s hands moved to Hux’s waist and gripped it. He signed against Hux’s neck as he allowed himself to be pulled closer. Hux felt the tension drain out of Ren and the mood swiftly changed from one of anxious trepidation, to a kind of calm truce. They moved slowly to the sensual beat and Hux found himself relaxing for what might have been the first time in years. It felt right to be here, alone, locked in a room with Ren for their own private celebration. Phasma and Dolphed had certainly pulled the room together quickly with the help of a few droids. He would have to thank them personally if this panned out the way he hoped it would. 

“How did you manage this?” Ren asked.

“Don’t worry about that right now. This is for you. I want you to have a good time. We don’t need an audience to do that.” Hux leaned back and ran his finger’s through Ren’s hair. “I don’t feel like having to share this vision of you with anyone else.”

Ren gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down Hux’s spine. “Possessive much?” he asked.

“Yes!” Hux growled. “I am, and if that is a problem for you…?” Hux punctuated his statement by sliding his hands down and gripping Ren’s ass, pulling them even closer together and taking the opportunity to grind shamelessly against his dance partner.

“No!” Kylo gasped, looking down into Hux’s eyes and biting his bottom lip. “It’s not a problem…ah, um, you better stop doing that, or this party will be over before it starts.”

“I don’t want it to be over yet. I have more to show you,” Hux smiled back and pulled away slightly, just giving them enough room so that they weren’t humping each other on the dance floor. 

As the song ended, Hux took Kylo’s hand and lead him over to a table against the wall. There was a vase with a few long-stemmed roses sitting in the center of the table, and two glasses filled with non-alcoholic champagne. Phasma had left the bottle so Ren could see that it wasn’t alcohol. Hux pulled out the chair and held it for Ren to sit down, then scooted it in behind him. A droid that had been standing idly in the corner suddenly chirped to life and came across the room. It sat down a plate in front of each of them, then promptly crossed the room again and deactivated.

“My favorite dessert!” Kylo laughed, noticing the plates held huge pieces of chocolate cake and an equally large scoop of ice cream. 

“I am very observant as you well know,” Hux answered, picking up his fork. He slid his other hand across the table and closed it over Kylo’s. 

Music continued to play softly in the background. It was all from Kylo’s playlist. Dolphed had hacked into Kylo’s personal data pad and downloaded it all. If Kylo noticed, he didn’t comment on it. They ate their dessert in silence holding hands. Hux moved his thumb over Kylo’s knuckles, sending dirty thoughts to his companion.   
Occasionally the corner of Ren’s mouth would twitch up as he caught them, and he would snicker to himself. 

Just as they finished, Hux glanced at the chrono on the wall. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, reaching across the table for Ren’s hand. “Come,” he encouraged. Kylo stood up and followed him over to the closed viewport window. Hux pressed the button to open it, and below them, they could see Starkiller base. Hux wrapped an arm around Ren’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Watch, baby,” he purred into Ren’s ear. The clock struck midnight and suddenly a burst of fireworks exploded up from the surface of Starkiller base, lighting up the sky beneath them. Hux turned toward Ren and took his date’s face in his hands. “Kiss me, you gorgeous thing,” Hux begged. 

Ren complied, closing the distance between them in milliseconds. Hux had dreamed about the press of those lips against his since the Christmas dance. He couldn’t forget how soft they were, how full, how strong. He opened to the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ren’s mouth, tasting chocolate and champagne. 

“So sweet,” he breathed against Ren’s lips when they broke the kiss for air. “So perfect.” Hux brushed Ren’s hair back from his face and kissed him chastely on the mouth.   
They stood in front of the viewport, dancing slowly to the music and watching the fireworks until the last grand finale went up from the base below them. It was a New Year. Time for resolutions, fresh starts, and maybe for them both, a new relationship as well. 

“Um, I… thanks for this,” Kylo stammered out, biting his lip. “It really means a lot.”

“I know, baby,” Hux answered. The music stopped, and the lights came up slowly. “We have to leave now. The droids will need to get this place cleaned back up before morning.”

“Ok,” Kylo sighed, obviously reluctant to have the night come to an end so soon. 

 

They stood in front of Kylo’s door and Hux didn’t know what to say. He moved to kiss Kylo goodnight, but Kylo put a finger up to Hux’s lips and stopped him.   
“What gives?” Hux asked. “Don’t I even get a goodnight kiss?”

“You’ll get more than that, general,” Ren warned. “Remember, I won the bet and you haven’t paid up yet.”

“Oh, um, yes!” Hux stood up straighter. “As I said, I am a man of my word.”

“Then follow me,” Ren said, opening the door to his room and walking inside. 

Hux walked behind Ren into the knight’s bedroom and stood just inside the door as Kylo kicked off his shoes and then sat down on the side of his bed to pull off his socks. When he stood up again and began to unbutton his shirt, he glanced up at Hux. 

“Am I doing this alone, general, or do you plan to join me?” Kylo asked, sending a sultry look in Hux’s direction. 

“As I recall, Ren, I am your slave for the night and I have to do what you tell me to do. Since you haven’t given me any command yet…” 

“Get undressed,” Ren answered.

“Yes, Sir!” Hux replied and kicked of his shoes. He balanced on one foot at a time as he pulled off his socks and tossed them aside. Ren had stopped undressing and stood there in his boxer briefs, watching Hux wobble around as he tried to get his ridiculously skinny jeans off without falling over. He yelped in surprise when he felt invisible hands on his waist, holding him steady so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Thought you could use a little help there,” Ren sneered.

“Yes, much appreciated,” Hux replied, red-faced as he shucked the jeans and began loosening the buttons on his shirt. He pulled his tie off and tossed it aside, then his shirt. He was finally standing in front of Ren in only his underwear as well and felt the gravity of the situation began to sit in. 

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” he asked, voice shaking slightly.  
“Don’t you want to?” 

Hux glanced up at Ren and noticed the look of nervous tension returning. He crossed the floor slowly and took Ren’s face in his hands, then leaned in a pressed a kiss to the corner of Ren’s mouth.

“Of course, I do. I can honestly say that I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want this, right here, right now. So, tell me what to do. I’m yours to command.”


	4. Lessons in Love on a New Years Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux teaches Ren a very important lesson.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=t0or6d)

“Well, Ren, I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what, general?”

“For you to kriffing tell me what the hell to do!” Hux practically shouted. 

Ren laughed and scooted back on the bed, patting the mattress beside him. “You can start by coming here, and lose those panties first,” Ren gestured toward Hux’s standard issue boxer briefs. 

Hux couldn’t hide the blush that crept over his chest and neck as he shimmied out of his briefs and knelt on the bed beside Kylo. “Now what?” he asked.

“Kiss me, like you did downstairs when the fireworks went off,” Ren encouraged, reaching up and tugging at Hux’s arm.

Hux stretched out beside Ren on the bed and leaned up over him, taking the knight’s face in his hands and brushing Ren’s full lips with his, teasing, with barely any pressure at all. Kylo leaned up into the kiss and pushed his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux groaned into the kiss and found that he was unconsciously humping his groin against Ren’s thigh. When he broke the kiss for air, he looked down at Ren and noticed that his eyes were shining, and the corner of his lip was turned up in that infuriating grin.

“What the hell is so damn funny?” Hux asked.

“You're so needy! Humping my leg like you’re a horny teenager back at the academy!” Ren laughed.

“I’ll show you teenager!” Hux spouted, rolling his body onto Ren’s and grabbing the larger man’s wrists, pulling them over his head. “I’ll show you…”

“You’ll show me what, exactly?” Ren asked innocently, blinking up at Hux.

“Shut that pretty mouth before I stuff it full of my cock!” Hux warned.

Ren groaned in response and thrust up against Hux. “Maybe I’d like it if you stuffed it full of your cock,” he countered. 

Hux stared down at Ren in shock. He was supposed to be Ren’s slave for the night, and here Kylo was offering to suck Hux’s cock. He quickly regained his composure and pressed against Ren’s wrists, rocking all his weight onto them and using that as leverage to hold the knight in place although he knew it was just for show. Ren could throw him off easily even without the use of the force. 

“Am I hearing you correctly Ren? You want your mouth stuffed full of my cock?” Hux clarified.

“Are you going to fuck my mouth, general, or do I have to throw you down and do it myself?” Ren asked.

Hux growled and scooted up so he was basically sitting across Ren’s chest. He gripped the base of his cock and swiped the leaking head across Ren’s beautiful mouth, teasing and waiting to see what Kylo would do. To Hux’s surprise, Ren opened that mouth flicked the head of Hux’s cock with the tip of his tongue.

“Maker, Ren!” Hux cried, his head tipping back as he fought the urge to shove his cock down the knight’s throat. 

Ren solved the problem for Hux when he reached up and gripped the general’s hips and pulled him closer. Hux took the hint and began to thrust into Ren’s mouth, past those tightly pursed plump lips and into the wet heat behind them. It was a kind of heaven that Hux had only imagined in his dirtiest fantasy’s. He’d never in a million years have thought that he’d be straddling Ren’s chest and fucking his face like this. It was amazing. It made him feel so powerful. He loved it. 

“That’s it, you slut!” Hux encouraged, letting go of Ren’s wrists to wrap his hands in the knight’s luxurious hair. “Take it like the whore you are!” Hux couldn’t believe the dirty words pouring out of his mouth. He’d promised not to talk to Ren like that, but he couldn’t help it. It was almost as if Ren’s actions were inviting it. Though Hux knew Ren was supposed to be in charge, it was like he was letting Hux have control. 

Ren’s hands slid lower, gripping Hux’s tightly clenched buttocks and spreading them open. Hux gasped when he felt the tip of Ren’s finger pressing against his hole. He both wanted and didn’t want it all at the same time. To give Ren that kind of control over him was something he wasn’t entirely sure he could just do. He’d made a bet, though, he had to keep reminding himself that he was in this predicament because of his own stupidity. 

Ren suddenly popped off of Hux’s cock and looked up at him. “You’re not in this predicament because of stupidity. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. You knew you would lose, and you chose to do it anyway. You wanted this.”

“You stay the hell out of my head!” Hux warned, reaching down and pinching one of Ren’s nipples as hard as he could. If he expected Ren to dislike it, he was wrong. Kylo growled again and thrust up so hard against Hux that it caused Hux to fall backward and Kylo’s questing finger to drive right into him with no lube and no preparation. Hux howled and tried to disentangle himself but was unable to do so without effectively fucking himself on Ren’s finger. 

“Hold still!” Kylo ordered, rolling them to one side and pulling the offending digit out of Hux. “You did that to yourself, you idiot!”

“Well, if you hadn’t been putting your finger where it didn’t belong, it wouldn’t have happened!” Hux countered. 

“So you're saying you don’t want my finger anywhere near…”

“You're impossible!” Hux hissed, reaching back to rub his finger over his abused hole. “I mean you do realize that lube is a necessity, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but I wasn’t really ready for that stage of things yet, besides…”

“Besides what?” Hux interrupted.

“I was thinking that, maybe…”

“Maker, Kylo! What is it? Just spit it out!” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Kylo admitted, his face blushing a deep shade of red. 

“Come again?” Hux gasped in shock.

“I want you to fuck me, general. Make it good. It will be my first time receiving and I don’t want a rushed screw between the sheets. You’ve done very well so far this evening. Don’t fuck it up now.”

Hux was thunderstruck. He’d never imagined that Ren would want to be on the bottom of this encounter. It didn’t seem like it fit with the knight’s personality, but there were a lot of things about Kylo Ren that Hux had misread. He was starting to think he’d completely lost his ability to gauge a person, but Kylo was good at that; throwing Hux off kilter. 

“Then what you want isn’t to get fucked, Ren,” Hux explained.

“I’m pretty sure that is exactly what I want,” Ren replied.

“No, it isn’t. You need something else.”

“What is that, exactly?” Ren asked.

“Do you trust me?” Hux countered.

“Yes, you more than anyone on this ship.”

Ren’s answer startled Hux. He’s not expected the knight to admit something like that either. He sat up and reached over to flip off the light, sending the room into a pleasant twilight with only the light from the stars shining in through the floor to ceiling windows illuminating their forms in Ren’s bed. 

“Then let me show you what you need,” Hux answered. 

He leaned over Ren again and began to kiss him softly, running his hands through the thick black curly hair that he so envied. It was soft and smelled so sweet. Hux broke the kiss to bury his face in it and breathe, memorizing the scent as he assumed tonight would be the only time he’d have the luxury of doing so. 

“You’re so beautiful Ren, so powerful. Do you have any idea what you do to people? Everyone who sees you wants you; wants to fuck you. But that’s not what you need, is it? You want someone to hold you, kiss you, tell you how special you are, how important. You need to feel like you belong to something; to someone. Everyone in your life has thrown you away or taken you for granted. You need someone to show you your place in all of this.”

“Are you that someone, general?” Ren asked, looking up at Hux in the starlight.

“Yes, I am,” Hux replied. 

Ren blinked and bit his bottom lip. Hux could see that he was overcome by emotion, and he took the opportunity to lick a stripe up Ren’s exposed neck. 

“You smell so good, taste so good. Why do you think you're not beautiful?” Hux asked, ripping open one of Ren’s hidden insecurities and exposing it.

“I… when I was a kid, everyone teased me for my… odd features. They said I was a freak. Not just the force, because that scared them, but they said I was ugly. Then Snoke…”

“Fuck that wrinkled up old prune of a husk. Why would you give a kriff what he thinks?” Hux asked, continuing his assault on Ren’s neck. 

“He’s my master. I have to give a kriff what he thinks.”

“Well, he only tells you what will break you down and split your spirit. Don’t listen to him. Listen to me. I’m the one holding you, not him. I think your beautiful, Ren. There is nothing I would change about you at all.”

Kylo closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to work through his emotion and process what Hux was saying to him. Hux dipped his head lower and kissed the depression at Ren’s collar bones on each side of his chest, then went even lower. He cupped Ren’s left pec in his hand and bit down gently on his right nipple, massaging and nipping the knight’s chest, moving his mouth from side to side, and listening for the muffled moans of pleasure that sent heat straight to his groin. He was finding Kylo a bit easier to read when he was unguarded and vulnerable like this. All men liked the same kind of pleasure at a base level. Hux just had to fine tune it to what Kylo needed at that moment. 

He trailed his wet mouth down over Kylo’s trembling stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into Ren’s navel, then followed the trail of dark curling hair beneath it. 

“Hux,” Kylo growled, grabbing the general’s hair and tugging, “I want you in my mouth, not the other way around.”

“All in good time, baby,” Hux soothed him. 

He took Ren’s leaking cock in his hand and gave it a few firm pumps, looking up over Kylo’s chest to watch his face, gauge his reactions.

“Does it feel good, Kylo?” he asked.

“Mmm, of course, it does,” Ren answered, his hands still tangled in Hux’s hair.

“Let me show you how much better it can feel.” 

Hux dropped down and swallowed half of Ren’s substantial cock in one go, causing Kylo to buck up against his mouth at the unexpected wet heat.

“FUCK!” Kylo screamed.

Hux laughed, the vibrations of it against Kylo’s cock making the knight go mad with need. Hux had to press down on Ren’s hips to keep from being suffocated. He worked Kylo’s cock with the same precision he did everything in his life. He knew what felt good to him and he wanted to give Kylo those same sensations. It wasn’t long before he felt Ren begin thrusting up into his mouth. 

“Do it, cum in my mouth,” Hux sent mentally to Ren, hoping he would pick up on it. 

“But…” Ren started to protest.

“I want you to, baby,” Hux sent back. 

Ren’s hands tightened in his hair and he began to thrust up into Hux’s mouth in earnest. Hux tightened his lips and dropped his tongue, letting Ren fuck deep into his throat. 

“Hux,” Ren cried, but there was no further warning. He felt Ren’s hot cum gushing down the back of his throat and he swallowed, overstimulating Ren’s already sensitive cock head.

Ren tried to pull out, but Hux held him in until there was nothing more to swallow down. He’d taken it all. 

He slipped the knight’s softening cock from his mouth and sat up, grinning down at the beautiful, wrecked man lying beneath him.

“Wanted you relaxed for what’s coming. Where do you keep the lube?”

“Um, I think it’s in the fresher,” Kylo managed to get out between gasps for breath.

“What’s it doing in there?” Hux asked.

“Well, what the hell do you think it’s doing in there?” Ren spat back.

“Hmm, thinking of me when you last showered?”

“As a matter of fact, I was!” Ren replied.

“Well, be a love and get it for me so neither of us has to get up,” Hux encouraged. 

Ren glanced past him toward the closed fresher door. It opened, and Hux felt something strike him in the back of the head. The bottle of lube landed on the bed beside him.

“Really, was that necessary?” he asked, picking it up and popping the cap.

“I thought so,” Ren answered, seeming to have recovered his breath. He was grinning up at Hux as if daring him to reply with some quip or nasty remark. 

Hux reached between Ren’s legs and circled his hole with one lubed finger. “Bend your legs up, Ren. I need to be able to see what I’m doing.”

Ren did as Hux asked, bending his knees up and letting them fall slightly apart. He looked down, watching Hux’s finger disappear between his legs. He tensed and hissed when he felt it breach him.

“Easy, Ren. This doesn’t need to hurt. Just look at me, breathe, relax,” Hux let his voice be soft, gentle, soothing. He wanted Ren to enjoy everything he was doing. Even this. 

“You look so beautiful spread open for me,” Hux encouraged. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to see you like this.”

“You did? Wanted this from me?” Ren asked.

“Oh yes, Kylo, from the first moment I saw you without that mask, I knew. I wanted you. Thought you were the most perfect thing I’d ever seen. Wanted to know you, possess you, have you all for me. Didn’t want to share you with anyone or anything. If I could, I’d kill that wrinkled old bastard and rule the First Order with you by my side. Imagine what we could do together, Kylo? I’d be emperor, and I’d make you my consort. No one would be above you. Everyone would worship you for your beauty and your power and no one would ever speak ill of you again. I’d have them flayed alive if they did.”

“Don’t say things like that, Hux!” Kylo warned. “He’ll hear!” 

“Let him! If he’s been listening to my thoughts all this time, then he already knows how I feel about him. I hated him before you ever came along. Now let’s not talk about him anymore. I want this,” Hux punctuated his statement by driving a second finger deep inside Kylo and rubbing it against the knight’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Kylo moaned, “What are you doing to me?” he cried.

“Meet your prostate, Kylo!”

“God’s do that again!” Kylo begged.

Hux was more than happy to. He watched Kylo’s young, handsome face contort in pleasure over and over again as he repeatedly struck that sweet spot deep inside him. 

“I don’t want you to ever do this with anyone else. You belong to me. Only me, do you understand, Ren,” Hux asked.

“Yeah, yes, I understand,” Kylo moaned.

“Say it!” Hux demanded, adding a third finger and making Kylo squirm on his hand.

“Yours, only yours, Hux!”

“Good, now get on your hands and knees, face the viewport. Let me see all of you!”

Kylo seemed to struggle to get up as his muscles had turned to jelly after the mind-blowing orgasm and being fucked open on Hux’s fingers, but he managed it, getting into position and facing the viewport as Hux had asked.

“Look at you,” Hux praised. “So ready, so willing.” Hux crawled up and covered Kylo with his body, lining up and pressing the head of his cock against Kylo’s well-lubed hole.

He pushed, gently, easing himself inside and watching for any sign of pain from Kylo. When he felt the knight starting to pull away from him, he had a sudden stroke of genius.

“Use the force, Kylo, use the force to make this easier on yourself. Can you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo hissed between clenched teeth.

“Try it love,” Hux encouraged, pressing kisses between Kylo’s shoulder blades, feeling the larger man trembling beneath him. “Just try it.”

A moment of tense silence proceeded, then Kylo began to relax. Hux could feel a sensation like whispers of soft air against his skin and he assumed Kylo was using the force to wrap around them both. It was strange, alien, and so erotic that Hux forgot himself and thrust almost all the way inside Kylo. He was instantly mortified that he’d done it, but Kylo didn’t notice. His head was down, face obscured by his long hair and he seemed to be concentrating. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s chest and began to rock deeply inside him.

“You were made for me, Kylo Ren. Feel how we fit together? So perfect! Your so perfect, baby. You need this, someone to take you in hand, show you what you need. Give it to you like you want it. Love you so much,” Hux whispered against the back of Kylo’s head. “Do you hear me, Ren! I love you. I’d do anything for you.”

“You love me?” Ren’s voice seemed distant, dreamy like he was far away.

“Yes, I love you and I always have,” Hux promised, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle. He slid one hand down Kylo’s taut stomach and wrapped it around Kylo’s erection.

The knight had an amazingly quick recovery time, or maybe it was the force, Hux didn’t know, but he wanted to wring another orgasm from his companion just the same. 

“I want to feel you clenching on my cock, Ren. Wanna feel how tight you get when you cum. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you cum again?”

“Anything for you,” Ren babbled. 

“Do you love me, Ren?” Hux asked.

Kylo dropped against the mattress, resting on his forearms, his knees shaking from the effort of holding himself in that position. He mumbled something against the mattress, but Hux wanted to hear it. 

“What was that, baby? I didn’t quite hear you?”

Kylo raised his head and turned to look back over his shoulder at Hux. There were tears standing in his brown eyes and his lower lip was quivering. “I love you too,” he confessed.

“Oh baby,” Hux purred, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of that sweet mouth. “Your mine forever, nothing will break us apart, not Snoke, not the rebellion, nothing.” 

Kylo gasped and gritted his teeth, cuming all over Hux’s hand and the sheets beneath them. The sensation of his tight hole milking Hux like that was enough to send the general over as well Hux collapsed onto Ren’s sweaty back and lay there breathing and coming down from the mutual high they’d just shared. When Ren tried to shift out from under him, Hux protested.

“Let me up, Hux. I need to get a washcloth from the fresher. We’re both a mess.”

“Yes, a beautiful mess, love,” Hux teased, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking some of Ren’s cum from it. 

“That’s gross!” Ren protested, laughing as he walked naked toward the fresher.

“Actually, it’s not gross at all,” Hux replied. He sat up and called up the room’s lights to 50%, and reached over the side of the bed to pull a cigarette from his shirt pocket. He lit it and exhaled, listening to Ren in the bathroom getting cleaned up. When he reappeared, he tossed a damp washcloth to Hux and flopped down on the bed beside him. 

“Was it good for you, Ren?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, it was good. Did you… um did you mean what you said, about loving me?” Ren asked, glancing up at Hux through his bangs.

“Oh I meant it all right, Ren,” Hux answered, tossing the washcloth on the floor and reaching down to run the tips of his now clean fingers over Ren’s swollen lips. “Did you?”

“Yeah, I did,” Ren replied. 

“Scared you, didn’t it?” Hux asked, still tracing the knight’s pretty mouth.

“Never been in love before,” Ren replied.

“Well get used to it, and get used to being made love to, cause that’s what we did tonight. There is fucking for the sake of fucking, and there is making love. I want you to know the difference.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to show me the difference then,” Ren teased.

“Cheeky boy!” Hux replied and filled Ren’s mouth with his eager tongue.


End file.
